hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Harlem World
Harlem World is the debut studio album by American rapper Mase, released in 1997 on Bad Boy Records and Arista Records. Following the passing of labelmate The Notorious B.I.G., Bad Boy founder Sean Combs began marketing Mase as the new premier act of the label. The album features guest appearances from a star list of artists including Jay-Z, Lil' Kim, Busta Rhymes, The LOX, DMX and Total. Harlem World was primarily produced by Bad Boy's inhouse production team The Hitmen, with additional production by Jermaine Dupri and The Neptunes. The album debuted at #1 on the US Billboard 200, selling over 175,000 copies in the U.S. its first week of release. It has since gone on to sell 3.3 million copies in the United States. The album's three singles ("Feel So Good", "What You Want" and "Lookin' at Me") all charted within the top 10 of the US Billboard Hot 100 chart. Harlem World was nominated for Best Rap Album at the 41st Annual Grammy Awards. Background Mase told MTV about his first solo effort: "Well, basically what I'm trying to establish is a strong identity and foundation for Mase so a lot of people could know that Mase is his own person and Mase can do other things besides rap and music and things in that nature." Reception Entertainment Weekly said of the album: "...creatively refreshing, well-crafted lyrics... rap's newest bad boy more than holds his own on his solo debut... his distinctive marble-mouthed drawl... creates a regular-guy persona all too rare in hip-hop."Muzik (4/9, p.84) - 4 stars (out of 5) - "...Harlem on the rise? Most definitely." Rap Pages (1/98, p.105) - Solid Material - "...Creatively refreshing, well-crafted lyrics and a high-energy track over a hyped beat easily make this..." In 2008, the single "Feel So Good" was ranked number 67 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop. Track listing Samples Puff's Intro * "Joy" by Isaac Hayes Take What's Yours * "Sucker M.C's (Krush Groove 1)" by Run-D.M.C. Do You Wanna Get $ ''' * "Do Ya Wanna Get Funky with Me?" by Peter Brown '''Will They Die 4 U? * "Everything Good to You (Ain't Always Good for You)" by B.T. Express Lookin' at Me * "Illegal Search" by LL Cool J Love U So * "Square Biz" by Teena Marie * "Ooh Boy" by Rose Royce N!@#*s Wanna Act * "Hostage Part 1 & 2" by Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes Feel So Good * "Hollywood Swinging" by Kool & The Gang * "Bad Boy" by Miami Sound Machine What You Want * "Right on For the Darkness" by Curtis Mayfield Cheat on You * "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" by Michael Jackson 24 Hrs. to Live * "Moses Theme" by Frankie Bleu I Need to Be * "Tomorrow" by The Brothers Johnson * "Summer Breeze" by The Isley Brothers Wanna Hurt Mase? * "Do You Really Want to Hurt Me" by Culture Club Jealous Guy * "Jealous Girl" by New Edition Chart positions Singles Personnel * Barry White - Grooming * Eightball & MJG - Performer * Billy Lawrence - Performer * Busta Rhymes - Performer * Sean "Diddy" Combs - Producer, Mixing, Performer, Executive Producer * DMX - Performer * Jermaine Dupri - Producer, Mixing * Kelis - Performer * Ben Garrison - Engineer * Tony Maserati - Mixing * Michael Patterson - Engineer, Mixing * Herb Powers - Mastering * Phil Tan - Engineer, Mixing * Doug Wilson - Engineer * Total - Performer * Nasheim Myrick - Producer * Monifah - Performer * 112 - Performer * Jay-Z - Performer * Lil' Kim - Performer * Deric Angelettie - Producer, Associate Executive Producer * MJG - Performer * Prince Charles Alexander - Mixing * Carlos "6 July" Broady - Piano, Producer * Lisa Peardon - Photography * Kelly Price - Vocals * Lane Craven - Mixing * Groovy Lew - Stylist * Marcus Logan - Marketing * Mase - Rap * LOX - Performer * Pharrell Williams - Producer * Stephen Dent - Engineer * Jimmie Wilson - Engineer * Ron "Amen-Ra" Lawrence - Producer * J-Dub - Programming * Chad Hugo - Producer * Dame Grease - Producer * DJ DeVonte Luv - Scratching * Richard "Younglord" Frierson - Producer * Lil' Cease - Performer * Black Rob - Performer * Cudda Love- Manager * Kelly Mack- Road Manager * Supa Sam- Road DJ Category:1997 albums Category:Albums produced by Sean Combs Category:Albums produced by Dame Grease Category:Albums produced by Jermaine Dupri Category:Albums produced by The Neptunes Category:Bad Boy Records albums Category:Mase albums Category:1997 debut albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums